Whispers from Heaven
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, eu queria ser fotografo morava em uma vila universitária chamada Hogsmead e namorava Harry Potter Eu tinha 22 anos quando fui assassinado em 23 de Dezembro 2002. E essa, é a historia sobre minha vida/memorias postumas/ final feliz
1. 15 Aniversario

**Aviso**: tudo que estiver em _itálico _é a narração de Draco já morto e o que estiver em comum é a historia de desenrolando. Se alguém não entender me manda uma mensagem

**Whispers****from Heaven**

_Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, eu queria ser fotografo, morava em uma vila universitária chamada Hogsmead e namorava Harry Potter. Eu tinha 22 anos quando fui assassinado em 23 de Dezembro 2002. E essa, é a historia sobre minha vida._

- Draco, acorda, vamos, ta nevando! ta nevando! – Scorpius gritou no meu ouvido. Pra isso não era novidade, bem em todos os meus aniversários neva. Minha mãe diz que é uma benção do céu, eu acho um pé no saco porque às vezes fica impossível fazer uma festa de aniversario, alem de ser o recesso do Natal, mais da metade dos meus amigos está viajando e meu aniversario se resume a um bolinho com chapéus coloridos e bolas com confetes. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu amo cada segundo perto da minha família, mas as vezes eu queria algo mais...jovem.

Os gritos de Scorpius me lembram que eu tenho que acordar, gemo quando meus pés tocam o chão frio. Onde diabos estão minha pantufas? Rufus nosso golden deve ter achado que era um brinquedo. Aquele cachorro acha que tudo era um brinquedo.

Eu desci as escadas meu sem animação, olhei-me no reflexo do porta retrato, meu cabelo esta um caos. Nenhuma novidade até ai, bem...quando eu entrei na cozinha.

- Surpresa ! – confetes e apitos soão no ar.

Minha mãe me abraça, ela cheira a bolo e chocolate...humm

- Parabéns meu amor. – ela diz e me beija.

Então meu pai me abraça e me ergue no ar. Veja, eu não sou exatamente forte para um garoto da minha idade, eu me preocupava que meu tivesse vergonha de mim, ter um filho com um rosto andrógeno e voz fina deve incomodar a masculinidade de alguns homens, mas não meu pai. Porque Lucius Malfoy, me amava pelo que eu era e não pelo que eu podia ou deveria ser.

Quando ele me põem no chão meu irmão se joga nos meus braços, eu o seguro no colo e ele me abraça.

- Parabéns Draco – ele sorri – Podemos comer o bolo agora?

Na mesa do café, esta um bolo cheio de confetes coloridos, sem os verdes é claro, eu odeio confetes verdes. As velas estão acessas, são 23 de dezembro de 1997 e hoje eu completo 17 anos.

Ainda segurando Scorpius no colo eu me inclino sobre as velas.

- Feche os olhos e faça um pedido comigo Scorp. – ele fecha os olhos com força, eu silenciosamente faço um pedido e então assopramos as velas.

_Eu lembro o que pedi naquele dia, não sei da onde veio essa idéia de fazer pedidos antes de apagar as velas de aniversario e acho que para a maioria das pessoas não funciona. Agora eu sei que para mim, funcionou, porque naquele mesmo mês eu beijei Harry Potter._

_Eu vivia uma vida feliz, meus pais eram divertidos e compreensivos, meu irmão não era tão chato, meu cachorro gostava de comer as mangas que caiam da Mangueira que minha mãe plantou no nosso quintal. Antes de eu ir para a universidade, morava em __Dunstable__, uma cidade não muito grande, indo em direção ao Norte da Inglaterra. _

_Você deve estar perguntando, quem seria meu assassino? Eu posso dizer que ele é um dos homens mais bonitos que uma pessoa poderia ver, mas por agora, deixe-me contar sobre Harry Potter._


	2. Cowboy

Uma das outras muitas coisas ruins de se fazer aniversario em Dezembro, de preferência na véspera da véspera do Natal como eu, é que você pode muito bem passar o dia no shopping comprando presentes que não são para você.

Scorpius estava na brinquedoteca, acredite ele é um amor de pessoa, mas pode ser muito irritante quando esta entediado, por isso meu pai pagou duas horas e meia de diversão para ele. E eu? Bem, eu estou na livraria com minha tia Bellatrix, ela é uma mulher um tanto extravagante e até louca como diz mamãe, mas ela é fiel a família até o ultimo fio do cabelo preto dela.

Discretamente eu via a prateleira de contos eróticos, mais especificamente os gays. Minha imaginação ia longe depois que eu lia um desses, principalmente porque eu me transformava no personagem e podia me ver claramente na situação de prazer e luxuria. Peguei um sobre meu tema favorito, cawboy...ahhh adoro imaginar um homem alto, com botas e chapéu, calça jeans apertada e camisa xadrez. A pele bronzeada pelo trabalho, o corpo grande e musculoso...hum...de preferência com cabelos pretos e olhos verdes...posso até imaginar o gosto dele em meus lábios e..

- Você vai levar isso? – minha tia perguntou, observando a capa do livro por cima do meu ombro – Já leu os sobrenaturais? São ótimos...imagina você numa floresta com um homem lobo? Pode imaginar o quão bom isso pode ser? – Minha mãe estava certa...minha tia era louca.

- Tia Bella, esses livros são de contos gays – eu sussurrei, sem antes olhar em volta para ver se não tinha ninguém ouvindo.

- Dãã eu percebi isso, só porque eu não sou um homem gay, não significa que eu não possa ler contos destinados há homens gays. Eu gostos de homens oras..e..se eu fosse um homem, eu seria gay então não a nada que me impeça de ler esses livros. – ela jogou seu longo cabelo cacheado para trás e o amarrou com um fita de cetim.

- Agora seu danadinho... – ela beliscou meu nariz – Pegue três desses ai, que eu vou te dar de presente.

Eu estava lendo uma revista sobre fotografia, meus três livros bem escondidos no funda da cesta, quando eu olhei pela vitrine...quando eu olhei pela vitrine...ohh Deus...o homem dos meus sonhos estava do outro lado.

Harry James Potter, 25 anos, professor substituto de Historia no Colégio Municipal de Dunstable...meu professor...o cowboy de minhas fantasias. Pelo que eu sei ele era ex-jogador de basquete da liga semi-profissional, eu tinha entorno de um metro e setenta e alguma coisa e ele deveria passar dos um e noventa, eu mal chegava no seu ombro. Harry tinha um estilo rock'n roll, com seus jeans surrados, jaqueta de couro e coturnos. Harry tinha um brinco na orelha direita e dirigia uma Harley barulhenta e poderosa. Toda vez que eu o via montado na moto eu acreditava piamente que ele era um Deus, imortal, onipotente e inalcançável.

Eu me escondi com a revista e lentamente fui andando pela loja, acompanhando seus passos. Ele entrou na loja de discos, pendurou seu capacete no ante-braço, reparei na corrente de prata na sua perna direita, ela começava na frente e terminava no bolso, talvez fossem suas chaves. Tia Bella se aproximou lentamente ao meu lado, se escondendo com a revista também, ela espirou Harry um instante e então riu.

- Ele não faz o estilo cowboy – comentou virando uma pagina.

- Não mas ele é tão...

- Único? – ela completou para mim – Porque você não vai la e fala com ele?

- Por Deus Tia, ele é meu professor e é oito anos mais velho que eu, e eu duvido muito que ele vá ficar com comigo, um menor de idade, homem e seu aluno – eu respondi um pouco histérico.

Ela me empurrou com um movimento do quadril e falou com uma voz sedutora.

- Querido, quem arrisca não petisca e seu fosse você já teria caído... Não... Me jogado na rede daquele ali – ela me olhou e mexeu a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

Eu não pude reprimir um sorriso, minha Tia Bella era uma mulher extravagante e sem pudores, sempre com um copo de whisky na mão e um cigarro na outra, usava delineador de mais e um batom vermelho escuro que lhe caia muito bem.

- Vamos, temos que encontrar meus pais na praça de alimentação.

Eu olhei Harry uma ultima vez, ele conversava com um ruivo tão grande e tão alto quanto ele.

- Já esta na hora de cortar o cabelo querido – minha mãe disse de noite, quanto estávamos fazendo biscoitos natalinos. Meu cabelo já estava chegando na metade das costas.

- Quem sabe eu corte antes do ano novo – disse, pegando a bisnaga para decorar os biscoitos em forma de arvore.

_Minha Tia Bella morreu vinte anos após minha morte, mas eu nunca a vi aqui no meu céu._


	3. O olhar

- Eu não acredito, obrigado! – eu gritei e pulei nos braços do meu pai e em seguida na minha mãe.

- Nos queríamos ter te dado antes, mas...- meu pai deu de ombros – fica como presente de ultimo ano do colégio.

- Ohh não tem problema – eu disse feliz. Não que tenhamos problemas financeiros, somo uma família de classe media, mas comprar uma câmera Canon ultimo modelo, mais vinte quatro rolos com 30 fotos, não é coisa mais barata do mundo. Tenho certeza que as horas extras do meu pai nas terças e quintas e metade de seu décimo terceiro foi para me dar isso, faz com que esse presente seja mais especial ainda.

Eu adoro tirar fotos, acredito que é a única forme de capturar a essência de um momento, antes que ele vá embora. Seu eu pudesse, seria fotografo da vida selvagem, talvez um investigador.

_Eu lembro de ter fotografado tudo e todos naquele dia, tirei fotos dos meus pais dançando em frente a lareira e depois quando eles se beijaram apaixonadamente em baixo do visgo. Scorpius com Rufus furtando biscoitos. Tia Bella e a Vovó discutindo sobre o sweaters._

_Me joguei varias vezes na cama, tirei varias fotos: do meu aniversario, todos com chapéus pontudos e coloridos, outro bolo menor também cheio de confetes, meu pai tirou algumas também. Eu sei que hoje, em sua mesa do escritório, há uma foto nossa desse dia, eu estava agarrado em suas costas e com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro. Nossos sorrisos são idênticos, assim como a cor dos cabelos, eu o amo tanto. Ele acende uma vela para mim toda noite antes de dormi._

-Draco acorda, acorda. É Natal! É Natal ! – meu irmão gritou histérico, entrando no meu quarto e pulando na minha cama.

- Ta certo, ta certo. Já acordei, posso pelo menos ir no banheiro antes? – Scorpius se sentou na cama e esperou, balançando as pernas freneticamente. Ele nunca abriu seus presentes, de natal ou aniversario sem mim, ele controlava sua ansiedade infantil e me esperava.

- Agora vamos, vamos ver o que Papai Noel te trouxe – ele me da a mão e descemos as escadas. Apesar de Scorpius ter cinco anos, eu acho que ele tem um entendimento sobre o mundo, muito melhor que muita gente.

Não esperava receber tantos presentes, eu disse a Scorpius que Papai Noel preferia me dar menos presente porque alem de ser próximo do meu aniversario havia crianças que precisavam de mais brinquedos do que eu. Corri e peguei minha câmera, queria registrar aqueles momentos de alegria do Scorp, sabe... Quando se descobre que Papai Noel não existe, o Natal pode perder um pouco da excitação, por isso quando ele for mais velho, quero que ele se lembre do quão mágico o Natal pode ser.

- Mãe, estou indo cortar o cabelo – disse, um dia antes do ano novo – Devo comprar uma manta nova para o pic nic?

- Sim querido – ela pegou um punhado de dinheiro na bolsa e me deu – compre uma camisa nova pra você.

Narcissa Malfoy era linda, muitos dos meus amigos tinham uma queda por ela. Meu pai dizia que ela era como uma fada, e que o seduziu com apenas um olhar. Eu tenho os mesmos olhos cinza que ela, o mesmo rosto fino e nariz arrebitado.

_Naquele dia, no caminho, passei em frente a casa do Sr. Granbell, ele era um viúvo solitário e triste, tinha um gato gordo e velho. Ele era jovem para um viúvo, tinha cabelos mel e olhos pretos, era ex-fuzileiro e tinha um problema na perna. Minha prima, Dora, dizia que ele era charmoso, com um que de mistério. Não, meu assassino não era ele, era alguém mais próximo, alguém dócil e gentil, acima de qualquer suspeita._

Comprei a manta para o pic nic de ano novo. Havia uma queima de fogos no parque central, onde as famílias estendiam cobertores e faziam o ultimo jantar do ano. Entrei na barbearia do Sr. Longbotton, ele era um simpático senhor. Seu filho, Neville, tinha a mesma idade que eu, só que não nos falávamos muito porque ele era do segundo ano e eu do terceiro, devido a datas de aniversario eu acabei ficando um ano adiantado.

- Então, pronto para o ultimo corte do ano – Sr. Longbotton disse enquanto eu sentava na cadeira.

Eu ri e sentei na cadeira e tive a capa colocada em volta do meu pescoço.

- Seu cabelo é lindo rapaz – admitiu Sr. Longbotton – Diga-me que não ira cortá-lo muito, sim?

- Não, não – eu sorri para ele – apenas três dedos gordos, um pouco abaixo do ombro ta bom.

- Três dedos gordos humm? – ele sorriu- Tudo bem agora fique paradinho.

Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei lá, o radia toca um jazz antigo, um grupo de garotas passou pela porta, elas riam e conversavam sobre um Fred beijou uma Angelina. Ao longe eu ouvi um caminhão tira-neve. Então... Minha mente gelou, começou como um ruído ao longe, que foi crescendo, crescendo. Eu reconheceria aquele barulho em qualquer lugar, o ronco daquele motor, tão singular como o dono.

Eu não tive coragem de abrir os olhos, não mesmo... Por mais que eu quisesse olhar ele passar eu... humm...não vou arriscar meu cabelo. Então, para o meu total pânico e desespero o ronco da moto parou, eu podia ouvir o barulho do motor trabalhando bem perto e então se desligando. Oh Meu Deus. Oh Meu Deus. Eu podia ouvir passos pesados na calçada, e então o barulho do sino indicando que a porta foi aberta e...e..

- Boa tarde Sr. Potter

Ele esta aqui! O cowboy das minhas fantasias, o homem com quem eu sonho todas as noites, a pessoa que eu gostaria de gastar rolos de fotos inteiras só pra tentar capturar sua essência.

- Ei Frank – ele cumprimentou.

Harry tinha uma voz rouca, sensual. Variavam com o sarcasmo e a raiva, mas minha curiosidade é saber como ficara sua voz cheia de paixão.

- Como foi o Natal?

- Bem, bem – ele suspirou.

- Vai cortar o cabelo hoje?

- Sim, talvez fazer a barba também – ele respondeu com uma voz sonolenta.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, so um pouquinho. Ele estava sentado no banco ao lado da entrada, bem atrás de mim mais a direita. Ele estava lendo um revista qualquer, o tornozelo apoiado no outro joelho. Tinha tirado a jaqueta e so usava uma blusa de manga comprida azul marinho, a barba já despontava no rosto, o deixando com um ar mais velho. Ele tinha uma postura tão relaxada e despreocupada, tão lindo em sua simplicidade. Meus dedos coçaram por minha câmera.

Se me fosse concedido apenas um dia. Um único dia. Vinte Quatro Horas. Eu passaria com Harry Potter. Eu o jogaria sobre as folhas do outono, nadaria com ele no lago, dançaria com ele ao entardecer, rolaria na lama, comeria bolo de chocolate, lhe compraria um chapéu, descobriria formas nas nuvens, brincaria com ele na chuva, suplicaria para ele me amar tão intensamente que eu derreteria em suas mãos.

Então, Harry ergueu o rosto e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos através do espelho. Meu coração parou de bater no ato, ele tinha os olhos verdes, não de um tom qualquer, mas era escuro, verde floresta e me olhava tão intensamente, que acreditei que ele podia ver minha alma naquele momento.

_Eu nunca precisei de muitas palavras para que Harry me entendesse, nossa cumplicidade estava nos olhares, no toque e nos abraços demorados. Ele pensa em mim todas as manhas, tem uma foto minha em sua cabeceira e um enorme Dragão Branco tatuado em suas costas. Às vezes eu apareço em seus sonhos, o abraço e digo que o amo. _

_Eu encontrei seus pais aqui no céu, ele tem os olhos da mãe._


	4. O beijo

O momento foi cortado quando Frank puxou a capa e começou a espanar os fios de cabelos soltos. Eu pisquei um pouco surpreso, não voltei a olhar para Harry, ajeitei meu cabelo e sai da cadeira.

- Obrigado – disse analisando o corte, totalmente ciente de que Harry me olhava através do espelho – Ficou ótimo.

Eu peguei minha carteira e paguei pelo corte, então para o meu total desespero, Frank saiu da loja, pedindo para Harry esperar um minutinho porque ele iria comprar café. Eu peguei minha sacola e me preparei mentalmente para passar por ele. Eu não olharia novamente, não mesmo. Se Harry Potter olha-se para mim novamente, em entre muitas coisas que poderiam acontecer era que eu explodiria ou derreteria ou os dois juntos.

Eu estava a, exatamente, cinco passos de me livrar daquela situação quando Harry resolveu falar comigo.

- Você é Draco Malfoy certo? – ele perguntou me olhando.

- Er...sim – respira Draco, respira. RESPIRA. Você não pode se fazer de idiota agora.

- Eu lembro de você das minhas aulas, como vai?

- Bem – sussurrei. Ahh meu Deus, ele se lembra de mim? Será que ele percebeu como eu fico secando ele na sala de aula?

- Vai estar no parque amanha?

Minha mente falhou pro um segundo. Será que ele me pediria pra encontrá-lo lá? Passar o ano novo juntos? Eu acho que fiquei alguns segundos olhando pra ele com cara de bobo. Até que eu lembrei que tenho voz e sei falar.

- Sim, estarei lá.

Harry me deu um olhar enigmático por um momento, seus olhos verdes me tragaram para outro mundo, onde so existia nos dois. Se eu pudesse me perderia neles para sempre, dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma e eu daria tudo para passar mais tempo olhando e desvendando a alma dele.

- Eu vou passar essa virada de ano sozinho – por um momento ele pareceu sem graça, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de um jeito que eu so pude classificar com sexy e desleixado – Se importaria se eu me reunisse a você e sua família?

- Claro que não – eu respondi rápido – Podemos nos encontrar no portão do parque umas... 20:30?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Combinado – e então me deu o sorriso mais perfeito de todos. Seu rosto se iluminou, seu sorriso atingiu os olhos e me roubou o ar. Novamente minhas mãos coçaram por minha câmera e precisava capitar aquele sorriso.

_Naquele dia eu não soube como eu cheguei em casa, não lembro de ter caminhado ou falado com o vizinho, minha mente so pensava naquele sorriso. Harry não é uma pessoa que se abre para qualquer um, ele é educado e ate simpático mas so mostra seu verdadeiro eu para poucos, ele sorri muitos, mas sorrisos como esses, que chegam ao seus olhos ele só os dedica a mim._

No dia seguinte, na hora marcada eu estava na frente do portão principal do parque. Nos sempre chegávamos mais cedo, para pegar um bom lugar, minha mãe adorou a toalha de picnic que eu escolhi. Eu disse que, um amigo ia passar o ano novo com a gente e meus pais não se importaram, é claro que eu tive que dizer a Tia Bella que era o Harry. Ela me deu um olhar malicioso e disse.

" – Um beijo na virada do ano da muita sorte sabe...?"

Eu apenas fingi que não escutei. Eu já estava agradecendo aos céus por Harry Potter ter marcado um encontro comigo, eu dancei sozinho no meu quarto. Não era um encontro propriamente dito, mas estava ótimo.

Coloquei minha roupa nova, uma calça branca meio justa, um suéter de gola dupla de um verde escuro bonito e tênis branco, alem do casaco pesado por cima. Mesmo que tenham tirado a neve do parque e houvessem varias fogueiras espalhas ainda fazia muito frio.

A moto de Harry parou alguns metros, do outro lado da calçada. Usava seu típico jeans, um suéter cinza e uma jaqueta de couro.

Lindo.

Ele veio caminhando em minha direção, seus olhos fixos em mim, eu me encostei mais na pilastra, como se ele viesse crescendo em minha direção.

- Boa noite, Draco.

- B-boa Noite, Sr. Potter.

Ele soltou um riso descontraído e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tão charmoso.

- Me chame de Harry, Draco. – novamente, eu gostaria de dançar, ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome e ainda pediu para que eu o chamasse de Harry.

Eu o levei até onde minha família estava, os apresentei. Como sempre, todos foram amáveis, Tia Bella foi simpática até de mais, e me mandou olhares sugestivos enquanto sentávamos para a ceia.

Harry se sentou ao meu lado, quando eu lhe entreguei o prato, ele segurou minha mão mais demoradamente e me sorriu. Senti meu coração bater mais de vagar, não sei se sobreviveria até o fim da noite.

"_Harry era aquele tipo de pessoa pela qual todos se apaixonam facilmente, ele conseguia cativar a todos e eu, fui o sortudo de receber seu amor._

_Harry tem aquela forma intensa e flamejante de amar. Ele me fez arder com seu amor todos os dias de nossa vida juntos. Suas mãos deixam marcas de brasa em minha pela, eu ainda posso sentir o calor delas, seus dedos ásperos rosando em mim delicadamente e a forma apaixonada com que nos amávamos, as vezes no tapete da sala, ou na escada, porque simplesmente não podíamos esperar para chegar ao quarto. _

_Nosso amor era tudo e eu descobri que nem a morte, poderia abalar esse amor."_

- Os fogos já vão começar – Scorpius gritou. Todos começaram a se acomodar para assistir.

Harry olhou pra mim, com um sorriso enigmático, se levantou e me estendeu a mão, em um convite silencioso. Lancei um olhar rápido aos meus pais, que sorriram.

Meu coração batia rápido, eu estendi a mão devagar, nossos dedos se tocando lentamente, faísca de eletricidade percorreram meu corpo, e eu tenho certeza de que ele sentiu o mesmo.

Assim que nos levantamos, ele me puxou e caminhamos rapidamente pelas pessoas em direção as arvores. Em um cume mais alto, Harry me puxou e se colocou na minha frente, de costas para os fogos.

- Mas você não vai ver os fogos...- eu tentei argumentar com a parte do meu cérebro que ainda funcionava.

- Eu vou ve-los – então ele se aproximou – So que refletido nos seus olhos.

.DEUS.

Ele esta se inclinando para mim? Sim ele está! Caramba, Harry Potter vai me beijar.

Os fogos explodiram no céu, so que a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, era nos lábios quentes que se enconstavam nos meus.

_Até hoje eu me lembro como eu me senti. Meu estomago se revirava em ansiedade, a língua quente de Harry acariciava suavemente a minha, pedindo passagem, me incentivando a retribuir o beijo. Eu segurei forte em seu casaco e ele me segurou pela cintura, porque se não fosse por isso eu tinha certeza que eu iria cair no chão. _

_Os beijos de Harry sempre tiveram a capacidade de me fazer voar. Nos gostávamos se sentar no sofá, eu em seu colo, e nos beijávamos por longos períodos de tempo. Era doce e suave. Eu me sentia a dez metros do chão, flutuando em seus braços em seu amor. _

_Às vezes, eu o vejo daqui, ele acaricia os lábios e sussurra meu nome. _


	5. Amor de pai

Harry terminou o beijou mordendo levemente meu lábio, eu gemi em protesto quando ele se afastou, arrancando um riso dele.

Harry segurou meu queixo, depois alisando seus dedos em minha face, eu queria gemer pelo contato, o toque deixando marcas de fogo em minha pele.

Harry soltou um gemido necessidade, me puxando pela cintura e me envolvendo com seu corpo grande ele tomou meus lábios com fome, e eu felizmente cedi, me deixei tomar pelo beijo. O calor começou a subir pela minha coluna, minhas pernas perderam as força e ele me segurou mais forte, mais apertado. Eu abracei seu pescoço, sentindo seu cabelo macio, o cheiro almiscarado de Harry me envolvendo em uma nevoa de desejo.

O beijo terminou lentamente, novamente eu protestei pela perda do boca de Harry, na qual agora eu estava oficialmente viciado.

- Você será minha ruina – ele sussurrou. Seus olhos focados no meu, mas eu pude perceber que sua mente estava distante.

- E isso é bom? – eu consegui perguntar, confuso.

Harry riu e me beijou

- Isso é ótimo.

Eu sorri aliviado e ele me beijou novamente.

o.o.o

O primeiro dia do ano foi contemplado com uma nevasca, caia tanta neve que cobriu completamente a porta de casa.

Eu ajudei meus pais a reforçarem as janelas com tabuas de madeira e as outras medidas necessárias. O noticiário disse que tudo estaria fechado, era para as pessoas não saírem de casa a menos que fosse extritamente necessário, principalmente porque muitos não tinham estoques já que ninguém esperava essa neve toda.

Eu bufei, na próxima semana Harry começaria a dar aula e eu poderia velo novamente. Me joguei na cama e ri, eu tinha beijado Harry Potter, mais de uma vez. E agora? O que será que aconteceria?

Um medo tomou conta do meu peito, será que Harry iria querer um relacionamento comigo? Ou foi o calor do momento? Afinal, eu ainda sou menor de idade.

Meu celular toda, meu coração acelera quando vejo o nome de Harry na tela brilhante.

- Oi – eu sussurro.

- Olá querido – soa a voz charmosa e rouca do outro lado.

- Está tudo bem, precisa de algo? – Deus, eu não tenho a menor ideia do que dizer.

- De você – ele sussurro. Meu corpo se aquece de desejo imediatamente, oh meu deus.

- Eu acho que posso providenciar isso para você – disse ofegante.

- Bom. Eu preciso conversar com você, antes das aulas começarem

Meu coração deu salto

- Não se alarme – ele riu – É uma conversa boa, alias ótima.

Poucas palavras depois, nos despedimos.

Cerrrrto. Então Harry Potter queria um relacionamento comigo. Eu queria dançar, pular, gritar, soltar fogos.

Meu pensamento foi algum tempo no futuro, e eu parei de dançar imediatamente.

Não é fácil pra ninguém, contar ao pai que você é gay. Tá, eu posso até ter essa imagem delicada e meu pai não ter vergonha de mim e etc, mas você ter que afirmar tudo, ali, na lata é complicado.

Meu pai estava na garagem, ele estava tentando recuperar o velho Mustangue do meu avô, e como demandava muito dinheiro, estava sendo feito aos poucos. Eu entrei na garagem um pouco apreensivo, encontrei meu pai de baixo do carro.

- É você Draco?

- Sim papai.

- Me passe a chave de fenda, querido.- ele pediu estendendo a mão por de baixo do carro. Sabe, na minha infância eu passei muito tempo com ele, o ajudando no concerto do carro então eu já sabia de cor o nome de todas as ferramentas.

Ele pegou a chave e continuou a trabalhar, nos ficamos em silencio, eu ainda sem jeito de como começar. Provavelmente meu pai percebeu meu nervosismo, pois deu um longo suspiro e saiu de baixo do carro. Ele tinha uma mancha de graxa na bochecha e os cabelos curtos estavam meio bagunçados.

- Então, o que tanto te incomoda Draco? – ele falou com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

- Eu...eu.. – a coragem me deu um chute e saiu correndo pela esquina.

Certo Draco, seu pai não vai te odiar, nem te renegar, lembre-se ele te ama.

- Pai – eu respirei fundo – eu me apaixonei.

- Isso é ótimo não é? – ele sorriu e se levantou – E quem é ele?

- É Ha... ele? – eu pisquei surpreso com o que ele disse.

- Draco – meu pai disse com uma voz baixa e gentil, segurou meus ombros com delicadeza e me fez encarar seus olhos azuis – Eu conheço você. Eu _criei _você. Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas e eu não me envergonho da sua aparência ou por você ser gay. Fui claro?

Eu não conseguia dizer nada.

- Filhos foram feitos para serem amados e ponto final. – ele fez uma longa pausa – É o Harry não é?

- Quando você nasceu, eu e sua Tia Bella ainda nos odiávamos. Logo depois que você veio para casa ela me disse uma coisa que eu carrego comigo até hoje.

- O que ela disse, pai?

- Filho são a prova de Deus de que você pode amar alguém mais do que você ama a si mesmo.

Meu pai é o homem mais doce que eu conheci. Ele me abraçou apertado, eu não me importei com a graxa em sua roupa e em suas mãos ou o cheiro forte, eu só queria abraça-lo tão apertado quanto eu pudesse.

_Eu agradeço a Deus por Scorpius ter nascido, pois foi por ele, o amor que meu pai tinha pelo seu único filho vivo, que ele não se matou pouco depois do meu falecimento._

_**N/A**_

_**Perdão pela demora, mas éh a vida neh gente. **_

_**Estou de férias então vou aproveitar para colocar tudo em dia**_

_**Bjs**_


End file.
